Aliens and a Vampire
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: After losing his family, friends and even his home world, Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe gets transported to another world after defeating his greatest enemy. he finds himself in a new world, this one filled with monsters known as Yokai. With which he now attends school with, among them are a beautiful double sided Vampire, a lustful Succubus, a tiny witch, and a stoic Snow Wom
1. Prologue

Hello there, my name is Humatrix-X-24, I hope you all enjoy this story I have written.

In this story I have taken away all of Ben's aliens and gave him a new one named Omni. If you're wondering what his powers are, in a nut shell he is all the aliens in one package. If you want his origin, don't worry I already have a story ready. I just don't have it with me at the moment.

Ben also has a new style in this version, sort of similar to all the series, except for the reboot. They ruined it there, they took away wild mutt and rip jaws, I really liked those two.

Think of teenage Ben with a shirt similar to omniverse, a sleeveless jacket similar to AF and UA, green jeans similar to young Ben's cargo pants, also with boots like Ben 10,000. The omnitrix has also been updated, instead of being like a wrist watch it's now just the face plate on his transformations, now located proudly on his chest.

It has been a few months since Ben gained Omni, and so far the hybrid transformation has been proven useful. Because Omni has all of the powers of Ben's aliens wrapped up in one form he doesn't need to transform to use his other abilities. And because he has all of the transformations powers Ben has learned to combine their abilities to make them more powerful. 

An example would be using Feedback's energy absorbing powers plus Atomix's energy burst ability, by absorbing energy he can double up the atomic blast's power. And with the combined brain power of both Gray Matter and Brain Storm he can solve any problem he comes across. 

Having a one alien arsenal sure comes in handy, as Omni Ben has gained a full understanding of how Kevin felt when he first absorbed the omnitrix's power and went rouge. Other than the power he also knew how it felt to be a freak of nature, a hybrid of multiple species at once when he got stuck in that form for a week and every alien race thought he was an abomination. 

In addition Ben's update to the omnitrix has also given him a partial transformations ability which gives him the power to turn parts of his body into his alien's and grow extra body parts. He also has an ability function which obviously gives Ben the power to use his alien's abilities without transforming.

For about two weeks now, Ben was assigned by his grandfather Max Tennyson to go investigate recent attacks on nearby planets. 

As it turns out the attacks came from malfunctioning Vilgax Drones that were left there a couple years back that reactivated. 

After finishing his investigation, Ben reported the defective robots and headed home, however to the former's demise his home, friends and family were long gone before he even got back to earth. 

"Man I can't believe it's been two whole weeks, and who knew busted Vilgax drones would be so hard to deal with that last one put a crick in my neck" Ben said. 

The last drone he faced was actually functioning properly and was adaptable, it took a combination of Ben's strongest heavy hitters and Gray Matter's smarts to take him down. 

Once he approached earth his eyes widened in horror, his planet was in ruins with a familiar looking space ship near the moon. As he landed he saw his hometown in flames, the plumber headquarters destroyed in front of his grandfather's cover up plumbing store, and worse, his family and friends laying on the ground dead. 

"No, no, no, no, no what happened here" Ben said teary eyed as he saw his parents laying on the ground not breathing and bleeding. He than turned to see Gwen and Kevin both not moving or breathing, Gwen laid against a bit of rubble while Kevin at her feet both holding hands. He turned to se his revonnahgander plumber partner Rook impaled through his mid section on a large stone spike, his proto-tool next to his severed arm. 

His glance then fell on his grandfather, who was hanged on a rope by his waist with multiple bruises all over his body, his eye opened and saw Ben. 

"Ben" the old man tried to say in a raspy voice, "Grandpa" Ben yelled helping his elderly relative off the rope by turning into Omni and threw a diamond shard at the rope at the same time using Gravattack's Gravity powers to lower him down. "Grandpa what happened here who did this too everyone" Ben demanded helping Max sit down, "Ben, he, they took us by surprise (cough) (cough)" Max wheezed weakly, "they said first they'll destroy everything you love, then they said they'all destroy you next". "Who do grandpa I'll make them pay" Ben said slamming his fist on some near by rubble, "It... Was... Malgax" those were Max's final words before he... Passed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? NOOO...", almost an hour later Ben had given his family and friends a proper burial, and mourned over the loss of his beloved family. 

"Who ever your are Malgax" Ben said clenching his fist, " no matter what you are" he looked up from the graves of his family and friends, "I will find you..." Ben said sniffling. "And make you regret setting foot on my home world", "indeed we already regret being in this pitiful rock" two familiar voices said. 

Ben turned around to see a weird hybrid between Vilgax and Malware "YOU" Ben said sinisterly his teeth clenched and fist at the ready, "I swear to you two, I will make you pay for what you did, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CROSSING PATHS WITH" Ben then slammed down hard on his omnitrix's face plate "BEN TENNYSON" he said while transforming.

When the bright emerald flash of the Omnitrix dissipated, standing in Ben's place was a seven foot tall pale light green reptilian alien with a long lizard like tail and dark green hair wearing a sleeveless full body jumpsuit with multiple omnitrix symbols located throughout his body. 

He shot a completely terrifying glare towards Malgax, Clenched his fists, "OMNI" the alien yelled. 

**Name: Omni**

 **Species: Omnisapian**

 **Description: Omni appears as a large humanoid lizard with pale light green skin. He also has dark green hair along with emerald green eyes. The uniform provided to him by the omnitrix is similar to four arms except less bulky. The torso of the outfit resembles Ben's shirt, the pants area resembles diamond head's but has a hole in the back to compensate for his long tail. On his face, shoulders, elbows, hands both palm and back, knees, feet, top only, and on the dorsal surface of his tail are numerous Omnirix symbols. The omnitrix itself located on his chest.**

 **Powers: Omni is equipped with the powers of all the aliens of the Omnitrix. He can transform his features into those of the aliens and has the power to use their abilities. These capabilities that he has are what make him the most powerful being in the universe. Omni can also combine the powers of different aliens to create stronger powers along with making weapons out of alien DNA as inspired by Skuurd. He can even use the powers of a celestialsapian. Due to his unique powers Omni is far stronger compared to any other alien race.**

 **Other knowledge: this unique transformation Ben has gained was the result of an accident with the omnitrix. When Azmuth called Ben op Galvan Prime to give him an update on the omnitrix a few way bads appeared. After promptly defeating them The omnitrix malfunctioned and all the DNA got erased except for one from an unknown life form. As it turned out a few of Ben's bad guys planned to finally destroy him by erasing the omnitrix. After a slight trauma Ben turned into his new alien which had all the powers of all his aliens. Though he missed all the transformations he originally had, he was glad their demise hadn't been in vain, they were used to create a new member of his arsenal. So to put it in a way, Omni is the only one of his kind.**

"So you have a new transformation, no matter Tennyson, we've seen all your Tricks over the years" the abomination said, "how should this one be any different?" He asked.

"This one is different because he is the only transformation I have left and the strongest" Omni stated his arms glowing green. "He's a combination of every one of my aliens having all their powers" as the glow on Ben's arms lessened his arms were revealed to be that of Armadrillo and Diamond Head. "The form which I will use to finally destroy you" Ben said as he charged towards Malgax.

As Ben ran towards Malgax, the mutant monster went for a back hand at Ben, but using Ghost Freak and Big Chill's powers Omni went intangible and passed by the incoming fist. 

He then turned back to solid and gave a Talpaedan punch to Malgax knocking him back then shot diamond shards at him pinning him down. 

Ben then used Humongosaur's powers to grow seventy feet tall "This is for my parents" Ben said slamming his oversized fist on the monster. "These are for Gwen and Kevin" Omni's arms then turned into Diamond head's and Heat Blast's, he then slammed each fist on Malgax one at a time. "This is for Rook" Ben said as he turned his leg into Kicken Hawk's slammed it down hard on Malgax, grabbed him with it and tossed him in the air. 

Omni then grew Astrodactyl's wings and jet pack and flew right above them gradually rising Malware Vilgax hybrid still seventy feet tall, "and this one is for grandpa Max". Ben turned his arms into Alien X's and slammed him down so hard he created a small crater in the earth.

"Must resort to back up plan" Malgax said as he reached for a small hand held laser. "And just to make sure you both stay down." Ben said as he grew Feedback's antennae. he stuck both into Malgax and sucked all the energy out of the hybrid.

"How is this possible? We destroyed everything you hold dear, why are you still fighting? You have nothing left to live for" Malgax asked. 

Ben grit his teeth and transformed his face into NRG's, his right arm into chromastone's, and his left arm into Atomix's, "That's why, you took away the only things I loved, now you both are going to pay with your lives". 

Ben charged up all of his energized limbs, pointed all three at the monster, "Tennyson you may be able to avenge your comrades with our death, but not before we cast you into oblivion" Malgax said as he pointed the hand held laser at Ben.

"Goodbye forever Ben Tennyson" Malgax then shot the laser at Ben but he dodged it and blasted the monster with his energy beams there by disintegrating him until there was literally nothing left. 

'It's finally over' Ben thought, 'two of my most greatest enemies are finally gone' he walked away from the crater towards the direction of the laser. "Now what?" Ben asked himself, just then a portal opened up and started pulling him in, "perfect I just had to ask?" he yelled. He tried to get away but the vortex was to strong and sucked him in, as of right now, Ben was being pulled out from his world and is being sent to another one.

The teen opened his eyes to see himself in a house. A couple had found him outside, and apparently Ben was now a toddler. He wasn't able to speak properly but thanks to his Omnitrix he could at least tell them who he was.

'This may not be so bad' the shapeshifter thought, years passed the couple has adopted him as their own. He still knew who he was though, a former super hero now in a world unknown. Little did her know it was about to her stranger.


	2. Chapter 1: aliens and a vampire

Inside a school in Japan, young Ben Tennyson was saying goodbye to his old school mates. "See ya guys, maybe we'll see each other again someday" he said. "Huh at least you managed to graduate, we couldn't even get passed the finals" one of his school mates said.

"True that" one other said, Ben chuckled, "well which ever comes first hope you have a good year" he said walking home. 'I can't believe it's already been sixteen years' he thought.

Yes only sixteen years ago a young couple had found our favorite alien shapeshifter. It turns out that due to the some incident with the couple, the mother was sadly unable to give birth. On their way home they found Ben who had regressed to a baby.

Since then they raised him as his own, even if they knew of his strange powers. Ben, unfortunately, had to relive school and puberty all over again. That wasn't fun, but at least he had the warmth of a family again.

Bearing in mind that he lost his original one, he assured them that he will live on to keep them alive. And thankfully the couple aloud him to keep his name. "Now the only problem" he said "is figuring out which high school to go to".

A problem in his life right now, he was currently searching for a school to go to. He had so many options that it was difficult to choose, lucky Gray matter, Brainstorm brains. But he was completely stumped, "I want to go to a school no one has gone to before, something abnormal" Ben said entering his house.

"Hey Ben good news!" His adopted mother said. He was slightly confused by her joyfulness, and his adopted Father's as well. "When I was walking home last night" his father said. presumably from a night of drinking' Ben thought. 

"I just happened to stumble upon a brochure for a high school named Yokai academy. Apparently it's not on any other high school your school had". "And you did say that you wanted to go to a school that was quote on quote abnormal" his mom said. Ben sighed "yeah I did say that didn't I?" He asked.

After spring break.

Ben is currently riding to his new school on a school bus, turns out it was also a boarding school as well. "First I got thrown out of my own world and now I'm moving into a boarding school? My new life is getting weirder by the minute" he sighed silently.

"Hey kid we're almost there, I'd be mindful around Yokai Academy if I were you though" the bus driver said. "Why's that?" Ben asked, "well for one thing, it ain't like any normal school. It's a bit scary" he replied.

Ben lightly chuckled, 'considering what I've seen this'll be a walk in the park' he thought. Once they got to the other side Ben understood why the bus driver said scary. The sky was blood red and it gave off a creepy vibe.

Though Ben was gob smacked by how much of a horror movie the place was like, he lightly chuckled. "Scary my butt, Grandpa Max's food was more terrifying than this" he said walking down a road to the school. 

He had to admit that even if the place felt creepy it gave off a very unique vibe. One the shapeshifter recognized as adventurous, "maybe this place will provide the uniqueness that I..." Ben was brought out of his musings as a girl around his age with pink hair and a rosary around her neck riding a bike nearly crashed into him.

The alien acted fast and turned his arms into Chromastone's and stopped the bike by grabbing its front wheels. He transformed them back before the girl could notice. "Whew that was close" he said, "oh my goodness I am so sorry" the girl said. "It's fine I've been through worse" he reassured them a branch fell out of no where on his arm and cut him.

"Ow!! Wasn't prepared for that" he said looking at his currently bleeding limb. "Oh dear quick let me help you clear that up" she said giving him her handkerchief. "Oh thanks" Ben said as she cleaned it, she then sniffed his arm. Then traveled up his body to his neck, he shivered at the very feeling of her breath hitting his skin.

"Hey.. you smell really good" she said, which had made Ben blush. "Uh thank you" he said, she then started panting, "sorry I can't contain myself, I'm a vampire" she said lunging at Ben's neck.

The shapeshifter was quick to react and changed his neck into Diamond Head's. she was a little hurt when her fangs hit the diamond hard skin, 'whew now I know why they call it Yokai Academy, it must be a school for monsters' Ben thought.

"Ow that really hurt" she said holding her hand to her mouth, "sorry but maybe you should ask someone before bitting their neck" Ben said. "Oh I'm so sorry, it's just that your blood smelt irresistible, I couldn't contain myself" the vampire girl explained.

"It's fine, maybe ask first before biting" Ben said, "names Ben Tennyson" he introduced, "My name is Moka Akashiya, wait are you American?" She asked. "Yeah but I was adopted by a Japanese family when I was really young" Ben explained.

"Oh how sad, you lost your family?" She asked, "well yeah kinda" Ben said. 'Lost more like let down, then find a new one by accident. But that's not gonna get me down'.

"So Ben, do you have anything against Vampires?" Moka asked him. "No, aside from one that I fought once then no I don't. After all you can't blame an entire species for what one of their members did" he said. Moka blushed, "thanks I needed to hear that" she said.

They walked and talked a little bit more, the vampire was surprised he kept up with her cycling speed. Not paying attention to the fact his feet were XLR8's. "wow, you seem really cool Ben" Moka said to him. The teen grinned "well I wouldn't say that but I guess I am pretty impressive" he said.

"Uh Ben" Moka said timidly, "yeah Moka?" he asked her. "Since you don't have anything against vampires... do you want to be friends?" She asked. Ben smiled, "sure I don't see why not plus, I think having a friend would be good for me since I'm not from around here" he explained. She beamed.

Once they finally reached the school the two had parted ways to find their classes. He managed to find his own, "sorry if I'm late ma'am" he said, "why not at all, in fact we were just starting" his new teacher said.

She was very cheery and had slightly bronze blonde hair. The educator also had red glasses on and also... cat ears and a tail. 'Yup definitely a school for monsters' Ben thought, 'wonder what'd happen if I showed her to Rath, Fast Track or the Penuncian?' He asked himself.

'Or better yet, Blitzwolfer, Wild mutt and Zed. Better not let her see Rip Jaws, Jet Ray, Walk-a-trout, Kicken Hawk, Omnivoracious, Bug Lizard, or Vicetopus' he added. This Ben also acquired a form called Predator which carries the powers of the Nemetrix predators.

Ben chuckle then sat down in his seat, "I'll be your homeroom teacher Miss Nekonome, as you know Yokai Academy is a school where monster learn to coexist with Humans" she said. Ben smirked, 'saw that coming, nailed it' he thought.

"But Ma'am couldn't we just eat the humans, I'll start with the cute girls" one student said extending his tongue like a frog. Ben glared at him, then zapped him with Shocksquatch's lightning. "OWWWW!?!?!?!" He said clearly confused as to who electrified his tongue.

"Don't be silly, you won't find any humans here, all the students and faculty are monsters" miss Nekonome stated, 'well I'm technically an alien in more ways then one' Ben thought. "And for rule number one, no revealing your monster forms". 'Easy'.

A familiar voice called to the room, "sorry I'm late ma'am, I got lost after the ceremony" it said. Ben instantly recognized it, from this morning. The shapeshifter looked to the door to see Moka, after she walked in, the boy's in the class started drooling over her. And complimenting her good looks, he averted his head and covering his ears to avoid having any inappropriate thoughts.

Once it died down he uncovered his ears, "I suspected she'd get instant popularity" he mused to himself. He decided to act more friendly "hey Moka" he greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here", the vampire in question looked towards him and put on a bright smile.

"BEEEEENNNNNN!!!" She cried jumping into him, the shapeshifter struggled to get her off but managed to. "Calm down its nice to see you to Moka but you're kinda causing a scene" he said after pulling her off. The vampire looked around to see everyone staring at them.

She sat back in her seat and blushed, "okay then in with class" Miss Nekonome said. Ben started copying the note the teacher had been writing on the board. A couple guys had been glaring at Ben because one of the hottest girls in their class just glomped him.

Of course he shot them back a more than intimidating glare and scared them back. After class had ended his pretty vampire friend glomped him again. "Moka, can you please, listen I'm happy to see you... kinda hard to breath... with your... arms cutting off... air flow" he rasped turning blue.

She let go and allowed him to inhale, "sorry" she apologized. "It's fine, so wanna look around the school? He asked, she gratefully obliged his offer.

As they toured the school Moka commented on how clean it was. "Wow this place is so clean" she said, "I know, you wouldn't expect it given the slightly scary appearance of the outside" Ben said.

"So how do you like Youkai Academy?" She asked him. "It's cool, and besides I someone I know said that life is about new experiences" he said.

"Wow whoever that is must be close to you" Moka said, "yeah, that was my grandfather. Before he..." Ben started to cry a little then wiped his face, "oh Ben are you okay?" The vampire asked. 

"Yeah... I'm fine... it's just hard when you lose someone you love" he said. At that moment a large brunette student came up to them. He had a single piercing in his lip and it was the same guy Ben electrocuted.

"Hey babe, you're Moka Akashiya right? Man looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute" he said. Ben saw that he was hitting on her and sent him a glare. "The name's Saizo, were classmates" he said.

"Nice to meet you I suppose" Moka said nervously. "I'm sure by the way" he then grabbed Ben's wrist, "what's the deal why're you hanging out with this wimp?" He asked. Ben was no officially ticked, he turned the part of his arm being grabbed into Heat Blast's and managed to burn his attacker.

"Rookie mistake, and the lady dint appreciate your gesture so back off, or I will make you" Ben threatened growing Rath's knuckle claw.

"Wanna make something of it Gaijin!? Go ahead!" Saizou roared. "Go ahead make my day" Ben said getting ready to throw down. Whether this Ben or the others, there is one thing they have in common besides their heroism. It was the fact that they all heated bullies, be it girls or boys.

They were both glaring daggers at each other until Moka got in between them. "Sorry but we are in a hurry, Bye!" She cried grabbing Ben's arm and dragging him away.

Turns out a vampire is stronger than they appear. The shapeshifter had nearly dislocated his shoulder, they were now on the roof "wow that was scary" Moka shuddered. "Weren't you scared at all?".

Ben smirked, while making sure his arm was still attached. Too which it was but he used Swampfire's powers to be sure. "You you kidding? Compared to what I faced, that guy was just a raindrop in an ocean" he said.

He then cringed, "not to mention the fact that Saizou was a bully and I hate bullies" he said. "Well thanks for that though" Moka said in gratitude for protecting her "no prob it's what I do, beside no one and I mean no one hurts my friends" Ben said.

"Still I don't want my only friend to get into trouble" the vampire said down cast. "Only friend? I thought you might get a whole mob because of how popular you are" the shapeshifter commented.

"Well I'm not very good at making friends" Moka admitted, "really? Is it because you tried to suck the blood out of them" he chuckled nervously. Moka did the same.

Later on they had walked out the exit of the school's gate, along with passing through Moka's little fan club. Also known as Ben's "competition" seeing as he is closer to the vampiric beauty than the other boys.

"So Ben what's you monster form?" She asked him, "uh isn't that considered against the rules?" He asked nervously. "Oh yeah, but since I showed you mine I assumed it be okay to tell me your's" she said. "Well the thing is... I'm kinda complex" the teen admitted.

"And you don't look like a vampire to me" Ben added, "oh that's because I have this seal" Moka informed pointing to her Rosary. "If it ever comes off, I can get pretty scary" she said, 'reminds me when Zs' skyar got loose and peeled off his skin, then turned on me' he thought. Being reminded of when his ectonurite form gained a consciousness of its own.

They had been talking for a while until Moka asked about his previous school. When he answered her she said "you went to school in the human world?". "If you meant with human then yes I did" Ben answered. 'Among other worlds he he', "well I think human schools are the worst" she retorted.

"All throughout middle school I was ignored and the other kids made fun of me for saying that monsters were real. It made me feel that I should't have existed, I really hate humans". That had actually stabbed Ben through his pride in species.

"Woah there, no need to say that, not all humans are bad you know" Ben tried to reason with her, "sure some may be jerks but others are nice". "How can you be sure all humans aren't bad?" Moka asked.

"Because I'm part human" he answered now realizing his mistake. There was an awkward silence, which was Broken by Moka. "Ben, you're human?" She asked kinda shocked, he merely nodded then started walking to the road. "I'll uh see you tomorrow" he said running.

"Man great Tennyson, loose your cool and tried to defend your species real mature" he scolded himself for blankly saying what he had said. He found the road then the bus schedule, "what the bus only comes every few days, oh you have got to be kidding me" he slapped his head.

"Maybe I can go full Omni and speed out of here" Ben mused when he heard a familiar voice screaming. "MOKA!!!!" He yelled running to the source of the ear piercing yell. When he got there he saw that student again, Saizou, had gripped her by the arm. "Sorry babe, but I can't seem to hold my disguise when I'm excited" he said morphing into his monster form.

A larger humanoid with a rigid body and bulky muscles, an orc. "Hey we're both monsters, so give me a kiss" he said, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Moka cried.

Ben had been watching and clenched his fist "HEY UGLY!!!!!" He roared, before Saizou could turn his head Ben had punched him with a giant sized Humungosaur fist. "Get your hands off Moka!" The shapeshifter said as his arm returned to normal.

"And what are you going to do about it? I heard American monster are weak, I guess rumors were a little wrong" Saizou said recovering by the massive punch. "Like any rumor is true" Ben said activating the Omnitrix "GOING HERO!!!!!!" He said transforming, he was a right foot tall humanoid reptile wearing a black and green jumpsuit and had Omnitrix symbols running on his body.

"OMNI!!!!" He roared growing to his size. "Not a bad form but let's see you stand up to this" the org retorted swinging a punch to the alien. The extraterrestrial turned his arm into Diamond Head's and blocked the attack, then smacked the guy with his tail.

"Pretty well, but unfortunately for you" he said throwing him into the air. Ben had jumped above him and slammed him back down with Armadrillo's arm. "Looks like those damn rumors were true, even so, I can still knock you back" Saizou said.

Leaped above Ben and tried to strike him down, Ben had saw it coming and dodged only to be grabbed by the tail and thrown next to Moka. The alien had shrank down to his normal height, "ow, well it's not the worst pain I felt, but it's definitely on the list" he commented.

"BEN!!!" Moka cried running up to the shapeshifter. "Moka? What are you doing here? Run it's dangerous" Ben said picking her up bridal style and dodging the Orc's attack. "No I want to make sure you don't get hurt" she said as he let her down, "sorry but a hero has to do what a hero has to do".

Ben turned to saizou who had throw. Him off balance by actually throwing a rock at him.

To which he stumbled into Moka, when he tried to regain balance he tried grabbing her shoulder, but had accidentally grabbed and pulled off her rosary. When he looked at what he had in his hand he flinched "uh oh" he gasped.

When he glanced at his vampire friend he saw that she now had been engulfed in dark aura, as it dissipated Moka's appearance had changed. Her curves were now more pronounced, her hair had turned silver and her eyes were now demonic red and slitted.

"No way, that aura, those eyes, the S Class monster, a vampire!" Saizou said In fear. "Oh you are definitely in trouble now" Ben said gazing at the inner Moka. 'Yup definitely like Zs' Skayr's outer skin' he thought.

"Interesting I have never seen the like of you before, an American monster?" Inner Moka purred to the alien. "Well I'm definitely not from around here" he said slowly backing away. "Uh want to finish what we started?" He asked gesturing to Saizou.

"Indeed" inner Moka said walking to him, "if you wouldn't mind I also have some vampiric qualities" Omni said growing yellow fanges. He grew Whampire's facial crests on his eyes and his wing membranes under his arms.

Once he has finished his transformation, in order to add to the dramatic effect, Ben had unleashed an emerald green light that shined bright. And once it cleared he roared, and to the two pure breed monster they could see the aura radiating off him.

It was some how similar to a Vampire's like Moka'd aura. 'Two... Vampires?' Saizou thought, 'his aura was different from when he was like a few minutes ago, how did he increase in power so much!?' Inner Moka thought. Ben had looked at Inner Moka, "so care to finish what we started?" He asked in Whampire's voice.

She shook off her shock and nodded, "yes, you will pay for what you tried to do to us" she said as if the Moka Ben met and her current form were two different people. "And this is vhat you get for messing with friends of Ben Tennyson!" The alien roared as they charged at the orc. 

"Come on orc, didn't you want to give us a kiss?" She asked, Saizou then spoke up "Don't you dare mock me!" He said throwing each of them a punch.

Which was easily caught by the shapeshifter and vampire, "gah, no way!" The Saizou squealed retracting his fist. "Typical all size and no strength" Inner Moka said.

Ben nodded, "have got to say I really hate those types" he commented. They then jumped to the lower class monster's head and cocked their legs back. "Know your place!" Inner Moka said as both of them Kicked Saizou extremely hard and sent him flying.

'If I hadn't finished off Vilgax, I bet she'd take him down, and even make him cry like Ma Vreedle' Ben thought as she turned to him. "You have ten seconds to explain yourself" she said, "well I don't think I have enough proof to explain myself" he said referring back to human scared at what she might do to him.

"But maybe I can show you", Ben had turned the top of his head into Brainstorm's and opened up his skull plates. "I advise you to avoid panicking, well being the electricity could damage your cerebral cortex when that happens" he said in a British accent. Yeah like what he did with Whampire's voice he tends to take on some of the alien's accents or voices when using their powers.

Inner Moka turned green from seeing his brain. Semi Yellow and emerald electricity had accumulated around

his exposed brain. Then had slowly surrounded Inner Moka's head, though she had been cautious at it she let the information enter he mind.

Once the process had finished she looked at Ben impressed, "interesting, like what you had said to my outer self, you are indeed American, you are part human, you hate bullies and everything else" she said. "Though I do apologize to you for your loss, family is an important thing" she added. "Yeah, at least I know their death won't be in vain, they will live on as long as I do" he said.

The vampire had smiled at his resolve, "you intrigue me Ben, and also thank you for making the choice to watch my other side, so don't screw up" she said putting on her rosary and reverting back to the Moka Ben had met.

She fell into his arms and instantly fell asleep, "I have a strange life, in this world or another" he said carrying her, and lifting Saizou with Gravattack's powers, back to the school.

An hour later Ben had walked with Moka to the dormitories, "so that monster form of your was really an alien? and a combination of aliens too" she asked with stars in her eyes. "Yup, been fighting evil with my original forms when I was ten, and had been ever since then up until this point" Ben replied.

He also shared his memories with Moka like what he did with her inner self, except she got a headache. "Would you mind showing me some of your other powers?" She asked sweetly, "maybe tomorrow, after all it's getting late" the shapeshifter said.

He waved goodbye and Moka did the same as they walked to heir respected dorms. 

The next day Ben is walking casually through the main gates of his school. "Man that was something yesterday" Ben commented about the fight between Saizou and his friend including him. 

"Ben!" Moka cried jumping on to Ben and biting his neck. 

CHU!

"OW!!!! Moka!!!" Ben said rubbing his sore neck from the bite. "THAT IS THE BEST BLOOD I HAVE EVER TASTED!!!" She squealed. This had made him sweatdrop along with the other boys around glare at him in jealousy. Having a girl as beautiful as Moka kiss (or rather bite) him.

'Looks like I am gonna have an interesting life at this school' he thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Aliens, a Vampire, a Succubus

**And we're back with a new update. Also to answer a comment from this story and others that I made along with explain some things.**

 **1\. For this story, no there will be no character named Rex appearing in this story. Whoever that is.**

 **2\. For my Monmusu crossover, I didn't remove the other transformations I just simply mixed them all into a Single alien. I like versatile characters using their power to the fullest extent, plus shapeshifting is my favorite ability. Another remark from this, no harem for Ben. His heart belongs to a very special mistress of the weave, as to why no one ever suggests that for Ben 10xMonmusu crossovers so I did it myself.**

 **3\. As for one on my Railgun crossover, give me a break that was my firsts story I wrote on Wattpad. Still he won't be there for long, just keep reading the raildex story.**

 **4\. For the ones on my Fairy Tail crossover, I know the telepathy seems a bit lazy but I wanted Ben to have a way to explain his origins and get people to believe him without argument. And why should I care, screw whoever said that. forgive my language.Like ripping off a bandaid, only no hair gets torn off like you're getting a hot wax. Also I am not the one who wrote the Null Fairy story but I did draw the Null Fairy comic inspired by Null Fairy written by Emiyn, still like your stories dude!**

 **Anyway, now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Also heads up, you'll find out another interesting fact about my Omni Ben. Peace!**

A week had passed since the fight with the orc, Rumors had spread about Moka's monster aura. Others about Ben's monster form being a shapeshifting humanoid lizard. "Once again someone let's their pride get the best of them" Ben said to himself.

"BEN!!!" A voice cried, he turned to see Moka who had glomped him. "Good morning Ben" she greeted, "morning Moka" he greeted back. She then said "I need your" he then showed his neck to her "go ahead drink up" he said.

She beamed "oh thank you" she said and gratefully bit his neck.

CHU!

He winced from the bite she gave him, "wow it's as delicious as ever" she squealed licking her lips. "Glad you like it" he said rubbing the spot where she had bit him.

"I'm starting to know how Mr. Smoothie cups feel" he said to himself. Since the first bite Moka had taken out of him, she can't resist his blood. It's like catnip to vampires, according to Moka it's better than her transfusion packs.

He chalked it up the fact that he was part alien, as in remember Grandma Verdona? His Anodite DNA must've made his blood taste different to ordinary humans due to a quarter of it being alien. 

"Oh wow, it's so good I think I may be addicted" she said, He shivered from hearing that. Then he thought to himself? 'Was it really a good idea to share everything about me with her including my alien powers?'. He then remembered sharing his memories about Ditto, Echo Echo and Buzz Shock. Not to mention using the Penuncian's replicating powers the first time he got Predator. If she wanted, Inner Moka could turn him into an endless all you can eat buffet for vampires.

Outside the school at the lake, Ben was waiting for Moka since they had planned to eat there for lunch. The vampire had been running a tad late, "as far as this monster school goes it's pretty cool, better than the null void or under town" he said.

"Oohhhhhhh" a voice said, Ben looked around to see a bright blue haired, very cute girl stumbling out from the trees. "Hey are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked her concerned.

"I'm having trouble standing up" she said as her knees started buckling. "Here let me help" he said helping her get her balance, "oh thank you" she said then leaned into Ben. As as she did that her, rather pronounced, chest had pushed against his own.

Right now he was NRG level melt down red. Added to this she started rubbing them against him, "I think the problem is in my chest" she said. "Well maybe I can take you to the... er... nurse" he said trying to calm down.

"Thanks your sweet" she said "uh names Ben Tennyson" the shapeshifter said. "Oh I know I'm in your class" she said, "oh you sit in the back right?" "Yeah that's right".

"But you didn't notice since your attention is always on Moka" she added, "well she is my friend after all" Ben said really trying to avoid having inappropriate thoughts.

"Maybe that can change" the blue haired girl said then traced lines on Ben's chest. He then felt a familiar feeling, mind control, she was trying to control him. Not that it was gonna work, Ben had already developed a tolerance for it which then turned into an immunity.

But he decided to act a little to mess with her for trying to control him. "My name is Kurumu Kuruno, I heard your monster form was a large humanoid lizard man that could shapeshift, mind showing me?" She asked. He then acted dazed but inside he was grinning "sure" he said then smirked "not" he finishes then turned his head into crab Dozer's and scared her.

"Huh how are you still thinking?" Kurumu asked stunned, "I have a large tolerance for mind control" he answered his head still crab Dozer's. "BEN!!" Moka shouted running to them, "oh hey Moka" Ben said casually.

"Ben why did you change your head?" She asked, he put on a confused look then scratched his head. Then realized his head was still Crab Dozer's "oops my bad forgot it was still transformed" he said reverting back.

"And who are you?" The vampire asked Kurumu. "Oh this is Kurumu, she was having a dizzy spell earlier and then tried to mind control me" Ben answered.

"Yeah well, don't worry my dizzy spell is gone, see you around" she said walking off. "Well that sure was close, what did she make you do?" Moka asked him. "Nothing, not like she could though I'm mind control proof, anything thrown at me has no effect" Ben assure her.

"Now why don't we have lunch?" He asked, the vampire nodded and sat down with him.

Later on in the hallways, Moka and Ben were talking animatedly, discussing what had transpired earlier. The vampire had worried that Kurumu might try that trick again. But the shapeshifter reassured her that his immunity to any form of mind control would be useless against him.

Then said blue hair from earlier came back, "you Moka Akashiya" she said standing on a stair well. The two turned to see her then Ben looked down to avoid seeing her underwear. The other males students instantly took notice and didn't bother looking away.

This had irritated Ben and he shot them with several small unnoticeable darts filled with Gutrot's chemicals to act as a tranquilizer dart. 

"I am Kurumu Kuruno, and I am challenging you for the title of the school beauty" Kurumu said. "Me?" Moka asked, "yes You!" Kurumu frowned. Ben decided to make himself scarce in case something bad were to happen. Girls can get scary when they get angry, "I heard you're a vampire, well I'm a succubus and I'm not losing a battle of beauty to you" the now classified succubus said.

"SUCCUBUS!?" Moka exclaimed, "but the rule..." Kurumu cut her off "I don't care ever since day one boys have been drooling all over you" she said. Our shapeshifting protagonist decided that one from would be more useful to avoid the succubus' mind control.

Though he knew he was gonna regret it, a lot at that. He rounded a corner and tapped an area on his neck.

With Moka and Kurumu they were arguing animatedly and didn't notice a pink green light flash from a nearby corner. Then a brown haired girl walked out and stood next to Moka.

The succubus had said something about a yokai academy harem plan, "never took girls for the harem type" the brunette commented. "Huh who are you? Oh well, you may be beautiful" the new girl cringed at that.

"But the guys haven't seen you yet so I wouldn't have to worry, any way I'll defeat you Moka by stealing your American stud Ben Tennyson" Kurumu declared.

"WHAT!!!?!?!!" Moka cried in shock.

"HEY WHAT AM... er... IS HE A TROPHY!?" The girl screamed, "after hearing that no wonder why I can't see him" she added. "Huh Ben?" Moka said concerned, "hey where did he go, I need him to defeat Moka" the succubus stated looking around for him.

"After I find him I will finally defeat her" she then took off running, "she's never gonna find him" the brunette said. "How do you know?" Moka asked, "just do Name's Beverly" she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, would you mind helping me look for Ben?" Moka asked. Beverly nodded and fallowed the vampire, little to say neither of them found her shapeshifting friend. "Oh man, where could he be?" She said worriedly.

"Funny thing Ben is kind of a friend of mine" Beverly said, "really wait but Ben had something about you in his memories but it wasn't a friend" she said. "Oh believe me we're friends just we sorta resent each other" Beverly said. 'And regretfully I really don't like being in this form' she thought.

"Attention Moka Akashiya" Kurumu yelled from a window. "I have found and claimed Ben Tennyson my own" she said holding Ben up, "WHAT NO!!" Moka cried. "That's not Ben" Beverly said, the succubus then flinched "how would you know?" She asked her.

"Well for one thing Ben is immune to mind control and two that most likely a doppelgänger" the brunette pointed out. The Ben Kurumu was holding then turned into another guy "sorry miss Kurumu" he apologized.

Kurumu threw him back into the room, then sprouted bat like wings on her back and an arrow tipped tail. "Okay you, tell me where Ben is and how you know so much about him?" She demanded flying above them.

Beverly chuckled "Isn't it obvious?" She said then her arm turned into a gooey purple-ish black mud like substance. She then reached up and grabbed the succubus. "The reason I know so much about him is because" she then reached to the back of her neck "I am Ben".

After a green pink flash Beverly had turned into Ben "HUH!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Both Moka and Kurumu explained in confusion. "Wait so all that time you were Beverly Ben!?" Moka asked shocked. "Yup one of my more, embarrassing transformations" he said hiding his blush.

"Well now that I found you come here" Kurumu yelled slipping out of his muddy grasp and flew towards him. Ben jumped out of the way and turned into his Omni form again. "You wanna fight, well I'll do you one better with flight" Ben said and he turned his arms into Chaopteryx's winged ones.

"catch me if you can" he taunted as he started flying away. Both infuriated with his resilience and determined because he was hard to get Kurumu chased after him. "You can't run forever" she sing songed, "watch me I've been dodging fate tons of times" he said as he brought his two wings above his head.

"Chaotic Winds" Ben chanted as brought his wings down and launched a powerful tornado towards Kurumu. She was knocked off balance but recovered, "did I ever mention I like a man who fights back" she said seductively.

"Well then you're gonna love me" he said flying towards her then turned his head into Astrodactyl's. "let's see how you handle this (squawk)" he taunted blasting the area next to her as a warning shot. "Gonna give up now?" He asked, "are you kidding? Now I want you even more" she said with determination in her eyes.

Ben knew he was gonna regret what he was doing then flew down next to Moka, "sorry but I kinda need the back up right now" he said taking her rosary off. This intern brought out inner Moka. She glared at him "was there any necessary reason for you to bring me out?" She asked, "uh need a little help" he said pointing to an oncoming Kurumu.

Ben then turned his arms back to Omni's and grew Astrodactyl's jet pack on his back, carried the vampire bridal style then flew off. "She won't stop, and I can't even get the point through to her, mind lending a hand?" He asked, "she's your opponent to" he added. "And what if I say no?" Inner Moka asked.

"I'll let you bite me at humungosaur size" Ben answered "deal" she said as they flew faster. "I'm stil not backing down my future husband" Kurumu said flying closer. "Hold it" Inner Moka said, "hold it... okay now" she commanded.

Ben threw her into the air, while descending she landed on Kurumu's back. "Hey what do you think you're doing Akashiya!?" The succubus demanded. "Right now showing you what happens when you take things from me, KNOW YOUR PLACE!!" The vampire then kicked Kurumu and sent her falling down.

Ben then grew Gravattack's core and pushed gravity against Kurumu to avoid seriously injuring her. And as a fall breaker, he turned his arms into Upgrade's and stretched them out to catch her and Inner Moka. "Any reason why you did that?" she asked, "it's a habit, a hero once a hero always" Ben stated.

The next day Kurumu glomped Ben, "hello my darling" she cooed. "Hey get off Ben!" Moka said. "Oh come on iM not gonna hurt him" she said, "I just came to apologize about yesterday".

She then held some cookies for him "I even made cookies" she said. "Hey those look great, may I?" Ben asked, "sure they are for you" the succubus cooed. The shapeshifter grabbed one, "what's in it?" He asked.

"Taste it and find out, oh Ben gets first bite" Kurumu stated. After Ben are one he complimented on how good it tasted. "It's really good" he said, "thanks, also I wanted to know what your true monster form is" she said.

Later on, Ben agreed to explain what he was if she explained herself for yesterday. Ben had shared his memories with the succubus like he did with Moka, and like her she got a headache. "Wow so you're a super alien hero that is so awesome" Kurumu exclaimed. "Well I don't like to toot my own horn but well" Ben said bashfully.

They had also asked to keep the fact that he was part human secret, and that she did promise.

Kurumu then explained to Ben and Moka that her race was a dying race. So in order to expand their numbers they take men of any human or monster race and have children with them to increase their numbers. "Well that explains your harem plan thing" Ben commented.

"And we are to have a destined one to reproduce, and I found him" she said hugging Ben. "SAY WHAT!?!?!?!" Ben as Moka screamed, "that's right honey you're my destined one" she said. 

The vampire and succubus then argued he is not and he is too and so on and so forth. 

"NO HE'S MINE!" Moka said jumping onto Ben and bit his neck again.

CHU!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" the shapeshifter wailed in both agony and pleasure of the bite.

 **Hello!! Thanks for reading, I do appreciate it. Also if anyone has seen my challenge book or challenges, please I really want to see these stroies come to fruition. Also just want to clarify, this isn't a masochist! He was just bitten on a sensitive spot on his neck that induces pleasure.**

 **Also as Ultimate10 has said, Flamers beware, for any hate shall be BURNED BY MY WRATH AND I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL THEN REGURGITATE IT IN THE PITS OF HELL WHERE THE THREE HEADED CERBERUS HOUNDS SHALL SCAVENGE FROM WHATS LEFT!!!!**

 **Okay I need to limit my theatrics... Eh still thanks for favoriting and following my story.**


End file.
